


Log Four

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: I wanted to write what Starscream would possibly write in a personal diary so I decided to create this small series of oneshots. I accept ideas for possible content themes.Log Four: Nonsense
Comments: 1





	Log Four

Can’t distance from these emotions,

Once again I’ve become a coward

A sharpened sword of words,

Seems important yet splitting sides laughing

Gushingly enthusiastic

Breathe in, breathe in, can’t spit it out

Getting sick and tired of your contrariness

Midday rendezvous

Let’s pour in a lonely kind of love

My heart is falling ill

Today we -

are going to start life anew.

We’ll -

become idiots and dance in midair

Just forget for now

Let’s dance all night long

Let’s heat up the night

Toss away your tears so that you don’t close your eyes

So I don’t accidentally become a lie,

To the me that isn’t me as well -

Even if only on the most melancholic of days,

I’d like to pass the night as long as it’s together with you.

Hey there

Once again becoming a coward

Being painted over

Become black, thick ashes

Heart beating fast

A sensation of corruption

Hold on because, just kidding, I’m joking!

XXX to you, who’s full of lies

“I mean, the real me isn’t here.

I mean, there’s nothing about me that’s “like me”.

You and you both have separate ideas about

how I’m like this or that, right?

Both of you are wrong. There’s no such thing as a ‘right answer’.”

What? I guess I’m being made fun of, right?

Knowing love,

Hurting one another,

Even so, we -

Let’s think all night long,

Let’s pass the whole night

Toss away your tears so that you don’t close your eyes

I’ll sing today too,

To the me that isn’t me as well -

Concealing the final weapon,

Pretending like you had your composure, you were laughing

Can’t distance from these emotions

Even now there’s no dismay,

A sharpened sword of words,

Not one bit of futility

Gushingly enthusiastic

Breathe in, breathe in, spit it out

I’m already sick and tired of your contrariness

Midday rendezvous

Bibiddi Boppidi Boo

Let’s pour in a lonely kind of love,

Before the magic also comes undone and withers,

Let’s start life anew.

We’ll -

become idiots and dance in midair

Just forget for now

Let’s dance all night long

Let’s heat up the night

Toss away your tears so that you don’t close your eyes

So I don’t accidentally become a lie,

To the me that isn’t me as well -

Even if it’s just stuff that’s absolute nonsense,

As long as it’s you, I’d like to entrust it to you.


End file.
